


What Follows After...

by LadyTheWarrior



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Sexuality, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, How I think season 03 will go, Multi, Post Season 02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTheWarrior/pseuds/LadyTheWarrior
Summary: A year after "The Boys" disbanded, Hughie is starting to finally get his life together working for Congressman Neuman campaigne, fighting against Vought policies to keep the Supes in check. While MM and Frenchie are living a supposedly normal life, Butcher isn't used to the domestic life at all and can't help but wonder when it all goes to shit.Vought on the other hand is still in critical condition when Stan Edgar starts to advertise compound V to powerful allies.  Starlight is skeptical. After Stormfront elimination and Homelenader public apology, he is nowhere to be found and to top it all, there's a new Supe in town.***How the plot of season 03 will go in form of a fanfiction***
Relationships: Billy Butcher & Hughie Campbell, Hughie Campbell/Starlight | Annie January, The Female | Kimiko Miyashiro/The Frenchman
Kudos: 22





	What Follows After...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys so I've been theorizing and having all these ideas about season 3 and since I couldn't really wait for a whole year, I thought maybe I can use the bits of news that comes every often from Kripke and the knowledge that we already have to write something. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> Please let me know what you think!

It was a pitch dark night. The only sound was the howling wind. That and the sting of blowing snow against the man’s face. To the bloody figure lying face down in the snow-covered ravine. It felt like an eternity. There was pressure of something heavy against his left leg and searing pain shooting through his body as he huffed and panted. Every now and then looking behind his shoulder just to see if he was still being followed. The eerie sound of an animal howling in the dark added to the terror. But he didn’t care, who… what followed him was worse than any wild animals waiting hungrily in the darkness of the woods to tear him into little pieces. Suddenly prison break felt like such a stupid idea. So what if he was sentenced to imprisonment for life, it was still better than this. Staring at the smashed head of his cellmate that was thrown from miles away and landed right in front of him made him second guess every decision he had made so far. He hissed at his wounded leg, trying to recoil and hide his shivering body behind the long trees. It was cold and it didn’t help how his surroundings were a blur. He was close to the edge, eyes gazing into the dark pit. Not exactly falling but feeling like freefalling, hurdling, and spinning downward inside a black vortex. Even death sounded better than being caught. God knew what they were going to do to him. Injecting him again with that gooey blue stuff that made his muscular weak and numb. He had lost so much blood though. He had to move, before **_he_** found him, he had to run. Run.

_Stop._

_A sound._

The blade flapping of the police helicopter was so close now. Good thing the denseness of the trees and the high snow drifts prevented it from finding what it was searching for. He thought with the smallest tinge of hope, something had to be done to let the chopper know where to land. Good, good they couldn’t find him like this, but he couldn’t still move. He had to wait for his chance to come. He could do it. Perhaps he could escape after all.

Hope as soon as appeared replaced with pure fright mixed with desperation and then it happened: the sound of approaching footsteps in the soft snow, and a silhouette of a man… about six feet tall, muscular with something round and heavy clutched to his hand… something that looked like a shield and a smile plastered to his rather handsome face, radiating like God himself was already shining down on them both from heaven. But no, it was just the helicopter spotlight.

Blood splashed a second after, coloring the white snow crimson, as the inmate’s wide eyes went up in his skull, along with his cut off head falling at the man’s feet. The smile though, it never faded not even for a second.

* * *

From the Radio player on the nightstand, _Billy Joel’s Uptown Girl_ suddenly filled the room. Hughie curled up in the bed snapped his eyes open, dabbing away beads of sweat from his forehead as he sat up. _Another nightmare. Of course._ _Why was he even surprised?_

_Uptown girl_

_She’s been living in her uptown world_

_I bet she’s never had a backstreet guy_

_I bet her mama never told her why_

It was rare to see a sunny sky in winter Manhattan, as a matter of fact, it felt like a miracle to see it already out, shining through the wide window on his bed as he let out a deep breath turned and smiled at the small figure looking up at him softly. “Again?” asked Annie, lines of concern already forming on her forehead.

“You know the drill,” Hughie bent and brushed a few strands of hair from her face. “Whether I like it or not being covered in blood and gore so many times takes its toll on you.”

_And she knows_

_What she wants from her time_

_And when she wakes up_

_And makes up her mind_

She rolled onto her side, her head in her hand supported by her arm bent at a right angle, she started stroking Hughie’s curls. “Oh baby, I understand,”

_She’ll see I’m not so tough_

_Just because_

“You do?” Hughie chuckled, leaning more into her touch but instead of caresses this time, Annie pinched his upper arm. “Ow!”

_I’m in love with an uptown girl_

“Smartass,” She pushed him playfully,” I mean I have had my share of nightmares for the past few years, I still do… hate it when I’m being alone at Vought tower at nights, or no… scratch _“alone”_ I hate it, even more, when I’m surrounded by homicidal superheroes.” Breaking into a croaked smile, she fell on the mattress, staring at the ceiling. “I really hate that place.”

Already being mesmerized by the beams of light covering all over Annie’s half-naked form, Hughie felt warmth and at ease, with his favorite song was playing in the background he lay down next to her and started to place small kisses on her neck and arms. “I wish you would just move in,” he paused,” I know my place is… you know, not that great but if it makes you feel safe…” He nuzzled her neck, closing his eyes and breathing in her delightful perfume.

“I wish I could.” Annie said leaning into him, “I know you’re not a fugitive and I’m not considered a traitor anymore but still I don’t want Homelander to get an upper hand on us.” A soft sound escaped her mouth as Hughie bit her earlobe. “Besides,” She continued,” you’re working for Congressman Neuman now, how is she by the way?”

Hughie stopped at that. Cautiously pulling back and eyeing Annie curiously. “ That was… very conversational,” He said sarcastically before clearing his throat, “ Well she’s… she’s great, I think we can really trust her you know, she might be our only chance to keep Supes like Homelander in check…” He trailed off as he watched Annie’s doing a brief eyeroll. “What?” When Annie shrugged, Hughie sat up on the bed and raised an eyebrow, “What is it? You don’t think so?”

“Well I mean,” She said reluctantly,” I don’t really know her… so… I don’t know.” And another shrug.

Hughie gave her an exasperated look “But why? Tell me.”

“Well Hughie,” Annie sighed and sat up cross-legged on the bed, picking up the pillow and placing it on her lap,” I like that you’re being all optimistic about this whole…” She waved her hand vaguely,”… situation but one thing that I’ve learned over these horrifying years is that no good deed is without an intention, in Vought case probably a very dark political one.”

“But Victoria is against Vought's policies!”

“It _sure_ does look like it.” She said tongue-in-cheekily.

“What do you mean looks like it?” Hughie huffed, frustration clear on his face,” Annie… I know that you … well I know you’re being cynical—“

“I’m not being cynical, I just learned to be realistic,” Annie interrupted hastily,” I’m just saying that we can’t fully trust anyone considering what has happened before, I have this gut feeling like, with Stormfront, I knew something was wrong with her but couldn’t really put a finger on it now with Congressman Neuman, I watch her rallies on TV and Hughie she’s not really against the Vought, I mean you’re in her party so it’s okay for you to support her but we can’t really afford another mistake. People have died Hughie, Vought's doing whatever it was doing before well... less theatrical maybe but they're still publicizing, making up stories, lying in the face of events and now advertising compound V? Nothing has changed, sure Stormfront was eliminated or so they say but we have not even seen a body. Oh and A-train is back and even Deep is in talks with Edgar to get back into the Seven again, I mean what else can they do? We’re practically only four members with Black Noir gone. “

Hughie shifted uncomfortably on the bed, looking unbelievingly at Annie or Starlight now that he really looked. He could see where her uneasiness was coming from but couldn’t she just appreciate the moment. This moment for example. Didn’t they both deserve it? So when he next started speaking he tried to be calmer and more careful with the words he chose.

“They won’t take Deep back in, Annie, it hurts their image and Edgar has been actively avoiding that after Stormfront, plus there’s no news of Homelander, he’s completely vanished from media like he’s never even existed, nobody even talks about him anymore. I think we should just accept that things are finally falling into place and I think… this is good … for both of us… why can’t we just enjoy this peace?”

“But we don’t have that luxury Hughie.” She breathed, “I’m telling you nothing has changed really, deep down Vought is still this corrupted organization and the likes of Victoria Neuman don’t seem to really want to take them down. They seem like an opposition but all they do is talk and without action, all these talks get us nowhere.”

“You know what?” Hughie eyed him skeptically,” You sound a lot like Maeve when we first saw her.”

Annie stared at him for a few seconds, eyes glowing dangerously for a millisecond as she clenched her jaw and pressed her lips together before looking away. “Maybe I am just realizing how right she was. Nobody has gotten whatever they deserve, nobody is questioned for their crimes and wrongdoings, Homelander is still around yeah you’re right Edgar has wanted him to avoid the press and he’s absolutely hating it which makes him even more unpredictable and dangerous, Deep is…” She paused and shook her head hatefully,” I don’t really wanna talk about that pathetic excuse of a fish but even A-train is back like nothing has happened, I know he helped us get back at Stormfront but that doesn't mean he's suddenly one of the good guys now” She raised her chin and looked Hughie right in the eye again as if to challenge him.” Doesn’t it bother you? “

Hughie frowned at her last rhetorical question, “What am I supposed to do about it?” He said a little louder than he intended,” Carry a fucking grenade launcher around like Kimiko and start blowing people up?”

“Oh speaking of blowing people up,” Annie suddenly said,” Is no one gonna acknowledge the fact that a court that had the whole Vought Operation into question literally blew up? and never brought up again?”

Hughie nodded, “Well it was obviously Stormfro—“

“It wasn’t Stormfront, it couldn’t be her!”

“Then who was responsible?”

For the first time in those few minutes, silence fell between them. Annie looked at Hughie but not really seeing him as she finally spoke, “I have no idea, I’m just saying that shouldn’t have the investigations led somewhere by now? It has been a whole year.”

Hughie bit the inside of his cheek, Annie was making him nervous again and he didn’t really appreciate it, “Well that’s what Vic’s and her party’s doing.” He said matter-of-factly.

“Really?” Annie raised her brow mocking,” Vic’s party, right?”

Brow creasing, Hughie narrowed his eyes, “ Yeah … and why do you hate her so much?”

“I don’t hate her!” Annie got up all of a sudden, throwing the pillow on the and speaking through gritted teeth,” I just don’t trust her and I think you shouldn’t too.”

“Listen I’m doing something Annie… something good” Hughie crawled on the bed just to hold Annie’s hand in his, great now he felt bad for making her mad but to be fair she wasn’t helping it either. He was close enough now to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her into an embrace, ”Finally, I feel like I can make things right, I have a good job, my own place and… you. I just… I don’t want this to go to shit again.”

She let out a tense breath and looked down at him, running her fingers through his hair, sending exquisite chills down his back “I know I’m happy to have you too but… “ as soon as it came to, the moment was gone by Annie’s ringing mobile phone. She looked at the phone on the nightstand and back to Hughie’s pleading eyes and then at the phone, “I’m sorry.. just… just give me a second.” She gave him a soft pat on his shoulder and stretched her arm to pick it up “Yeah… just… yeah I know… I just went out a little early to jog; I’ll be there in ten minutes.” She hung up and immediately went to the foot of the bed to pick up her jeans. “So sorry I have to go.”

“No time for a quick shower and breakfast maybe?” Hughie hated that she had to leave like that and especially after their pointless argument.

“Nah-ah,” Annie shook her head,” There’s a meeting.” She wore her t-shirt and sighed, “ See what I’m talking about, they’re still checking on us.”

“I’m sure you can manage.” Hughie gave him a disappointed smile and looked up as she got closer and cupped his cheeks.

“ Just promise me you take care of yourself, okay?” Annie said.

“Okay, “ He kissed her hand, “You too.” she smiled and took a step back before running to the apartment door.

The last notes of his favorite song were slowly fading and Hughie cursed under his breath for their moment getting ruined like that. He moved to get up too and get prepared for the day when the song was replaced by a radio news program.

- _Here’s NBCs reporter on the scene, Bobby Brown._

_-Good morning Bobby, what can you tell our listeners?_

_-Thanks Chris, well I’m here in front of the Bronx County Jail, awaiting an update from the Chief Jailor on the events of last night. Apparently, two inmates escaped with help from the outside. I can tell our listeners, the scars and damage caused by the explosive devices used by quote-unquote “terrorists”, is very evident… um… hold on, he is walking to the mike now, let’s listen,” the reporter explained._

_“Good morning America. I have an update for you with some information but again I will not take questions at the conclusions of the statement,” the Chief Jailer explained, “Overnight, around 11 PM, two inmates participated in a daring escaped through an elaborate scheme, where the jail property was breached, all communication devices were rendered useless and ingress to and from the building was blocked. We have eyewitnesses report that they were not armed with any sort of ordinary weaponry and seemed like to possess a great deal of power to carry on this well-planned escape. We have already conducted an investigation with the assistance of the FBI to see if it was indeed a super terrorist attack. Fortunately, the threat is passed on us and the dangerous prisoners were eliminated. We have identified the two missing inmates but still are working on the identities of those that helped them. The head of Vought Company Mr. Stan Edgar has claimed that it was not possible without the help of the newest member of Seven whose name may remain unknown for now. Thank you. I have no comments to add._

_\- Back to you Chris._

_-That is quite the news, Bobby, do you have any information on who the newest member might be?”_

_\- Unfortunately Chris it is top security information. I believe that Vought got a bad reputation over the past year; will they be able to clear their name this time? We may find the answer sooner than later._

_\- Thank you Bobby now the news on Miley Cyrus newest Album…”_

Zoning out, it took Hughie a while to get back to reality, _the newest member._ Dark spots appeared before his eyes and he felt this sudden urge just to sit down again for a while. 


End file.
